


Maid to Help

by MirageSand



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Maid to Help

As was typical. Kawakami found herself at Cafe LeBlanc at Ren's request. Also as was typical, she was complaining about her escort job and wondering how to pay the bills. Suddenly, in the middle of cleaning Ren's room, she turned towards him with a smile. "Ren? Maybe you could help me out with something. Our company needs more help but I don't have the time to do everything they need. If you helped out with some of my job's duties...it would really lift my burdens."

"Help out with your job duties?" Ren replied, "Unless your company hires male escorts too, I'm not really sure how much help I could be."

"Of course my company hires male escorts. It pays well and you won't have to do anything a teenager can't do." Kawakami replied with a smirk.

"Okay then, where should I sign?"

Kawakami pulled out a bunch of papers. "Just sign here! You don't have to worry about the details too much. I'll help you with whatever you need."

Without a second thought, Ren signed the papers. This made Kawakami grin with glee as she left for the night.

\-----

The next day, while they were at school, Kawakami took the chance to sneakingly give an envelope to Ren. "This has the details of your job tonight."

Ren slyly hid the envelope under his desk, where he took a peek at it. It only told him where to meet Kawakami for the job, saying that she'd have supplies ready for him.

\----

That night, Kawakami was at an abandoned apartment room waiting for Ren. She smirked looking at the supplies, ready and eager to use them.

"So, what do I have to do?"  
"First we need to get you into uniform." Kawakami said as she handed Ren a box full of clothes.

Ren could only look at the clothes in disbelief. "Th-These are maid's clothes! I can't wear these!"

Kawakami gave a false concerned look. "Well...you see, it appears that the company made a mistake and put you down as a female escort."  
"Why would they do that?" Ren asked, "I filled out everything correctly, didn't I?"  
"I don't know, they were probably rushing it. We have very few male escorts after all." Kawakami replied. "If you don't show up though, it might cause problems for you. Especially since they think you're a girl."  
"Crap...can you help me get this all on? I'd hate to get you fired for this..."

"You're so sweet Ren. Don't worry, no one will be able to tell you're a boy when I am done." Kawakami smiled as she pulled out the maid uniform and female undergarments. Kawakami got to work helping Ren put on everything. Ren felt particularly awkward when she told him to get naked in order to help the disguise be more convincing, but he still complied. She put a special device on his dick to ensure that it wouldn't be exposed, and slid a clean pair of panties over it. The smooth satin fabric of the panties sent chills down Ren's spine. Kawakami grabbed a matching bra convincing Ren that it was neccesary for his disguise. Once she had that clasped on she moved onto sliding up long white stockings up his legs. Then she had Ren step into a pair of black pumps and readied the dress. The dress was very soft against his skin, and Ren felt extremely helpless when it was slid on. Surprisingly enough, it didn't restrict his movement too much, it only caused a little trouble with his legs. Even still, it bothered him, but not enough to refuse it. To complete the outfit Kawakami tied on a cute frilly white maidcap onto to his head. "You look fairly convincing but I know what will help." She pulled out some makeup and used a small amount of it to make Ren look even more feminine and then styled his hair into a clean girly look.

When she held up a mirror for Ren to look into, he was shocked. He looked so feminine that he couldn't even tell that he was a guy! Kawakami couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as she saw how things were going. "You can thank me later. Nobody could tell your gender at a glance now, but you still have to be careful."

Ren thought of something else that concerned him. "What if I have to talk to the client? He'd know for sure that I'm a man if he heard my voice!"

"That's why I will teach you the basics of being a girl. We don't have too much time, but we can worry about the bigger stuff later." Kawakami gave Ren a special pill she said would help his voice before she started training on him on sounding like a cute girl. After a bit of practice, Ren tried a phrase that all maid service customers wanted to hear: "How may I serve you master?" The voice that left his mouth was as cute and feminine as he could imagine.

Kawakami gave a pleased nod. "The clients will probably be too busy staring at you to listen hard anyway. Let's make sure you can walk in heels, we don't want you fumbling around."

Surprisingly, it didn't take Ren long to adjust to heels. Maybe it was all that agility and balance training he'd gotten from sneaking into palaces, but it came rather naturally to him. Before long he was strutting his stuff without any problems.

Next up on the list was making sure that Ren could do a nice and proper curtsy. "The most important part about being a maid is serving with a smile. No matter what they ask or say, just cheerfully nod and obey."

"Cheerfully nod and obey. Got it Ms. Kawakami! You're the best!" To Kawakami's pleasant surprise, the feminized Ren ran up to hug her.  
"So, what should my cover name be?"  
"Let's make your cover name Reiko."  
"Reiko sounds absolutely adorable! See nya tomorrow Ms. Kawakami!" Kawakami giggled softly to herself as she watched Ren strut out to his job.

\----

The next day, to Kawakami's surprise, Ren decided to approach her after class. He seemed more...perky than usual.

"Do you need help with something Ren?"

"Can you sign me up for more jobs with the escort company? The feeling of being so disguised that no one recognizes you...it's kind of amazing!" Ren's Phantom Thief side was really dipping into his work as an escort, his love of living behind a mask was moving him forward. "So Kawakami, can you do that for me? I'll be vewy greatful!"

Kawakami was suprised at how Ren was coming along. She didn't expect him to take to things so quickly. She had to resist the urge to crack a grin over it. "Of course! If thats what you want, then I will support you." Kawakami was eager to continue molding her new protégé.

"Thank you thank you thank you!!! I'll be sure to make you proud!"  
"Also...can you get me some more feminine disguise stuff? I was thinking a wig, some lip gloss, maybe a few non-maid outfits..."  
Kawakami gave a reassuring smile. "Of course, just come ot the same place tonight at the same time and I will have everything you need."  
"Yaay! Thank you so much Ms. Kawakami!"

"Why don't you call me Mistress from now on Reiko. I think it will help you get in the habit and not make any slip ups."  
"Sure thing Mistress! I'm at your beck and call, no matter what!"  
Kawakami smiled. "Glad to hear it Reiko. I will see you later, make sure to enjoy yourself."  
"Okay! See you later mistress!" "Reiko" ran off happily down the school hallway, almost skipping like a schoolgirl.

Kawakami couldn't help but wonder how long he could keep his new mannerisms hidden before going out to get what he wanted.

\----

Later that night, Kawakami was once again waiting for Reiko.

"Heyy!!" Reiko walked up to Kawakami in the girliest way she could've imagined, but what surprised Kawakami was that Reiko was already dressed up in girls' clothes!

"Where did you get all those Reiko?"  
"I just took some stuff that Futaba had lying around, no biggie. So do you have the stuff Mistress?"

Kawakami was suprised but proud of Reiko. "Yes I do" she said as she happily pulled out a long wig, some shiny lipgloss, various dresses, skirts, heels, pairs of panties and bras. Finally she pulled out the most essential part of the outfit, Reiko's maid uniform. "I can't wait to see you look even cuter Reiko."

"Yaaay!" Reiko wasted no time at all in getting herself ready for the job, even doing her own makeup and putting on the clothes without trouble...and were those breastforms she was wearing? Impressive!

"I am sure you are doing a wonderful job as a maid, but let your Mistress teach you all the tips for cleaning, cooking, and serving."  
"I'll do anything you require of me mistress-nya!" Kawakami was surprised but happy that Reiko was now speaking in her cat-laced dialect. She then got Reiko practicing to become an even better maid. She knew that her skills and experience as a teacher would have Reiko's mind like putty, ready to be shaped by her and her alone.

\----  
Two weeks later

Kawakami was very pleased with her protege Reiko. She had taught her everything she knew, all so that Reiko could become the girliest, cutest, and most perfect maid imaginable. She was confident she had succedded on all fronts. So when Reiko decided to use money she had saved up from her maid jobs to get breast implants, Kawakami found herself even more happy with her. She would be even more feminine than before! Reiko had even started living as a girl full-time, which came as a shock to the other Phantom Thieves. Nevertheless, Kawakami did everything she could to support Reiko and in turn received some extra money from her escort work. She was always happy to see Reiko with some new girly clothes or wearning new lipstick or perfume. She was even happier when Reiko got together with a cute boy from her school, though Kawakami couldn't quite remember his name...ah well, it didn't matter to her. Kawakami knew that her and Reiko were going to have lots of fun girly experiences with each other. She was so excited to see how popular Reiko was in school, with her bringing cheer wherever she went.

Everything was perfect...


End file.
